This disclosure is directed to a method and system for processing an image in an image forming device. Specifically, the system and method are directed to processing complex images having multiple layers.
Pre-press images are draft images that are to be sent to a printer or other output device, and require editing before a final product is produced. In a pre-press mode, images require editing before production. There are conventional software programs that are applied to single layer images. An example of such a program is, for example, Adobe Photoshop™. These programs suffer from certain disadvantages and are often difficult to use when editing complex documents.
For complex images, it can be difficult to satisfactorily modify the complex image with all portions of the complex image in full view. This difficulty is particularly acute when modifying an image in which the image is a composite image having multiple layers that are either all in full view, or with some layers that are not in view at all because, for example, additional features or layers of the image that are in full view obscure the other layers. When attempting to manipulate a portion of the image, other layers that have been, or otherwise will be separately manipulated, can be distracting and interfere with efficient and accurate modification of the image. This shortfall can be seen in employing programs that enable a user to simply turn on or turn off the various layers of an image, and can inhibit the ability to align portions of the image with one another.
Another example of a modification scheme for aiding in editing an image is known, for example, in AutoCAD 2000™. This program enables various layers of a complex document to be labeled with different names and manipulated. It can be difficult to align portions of the image with other portions because a reference point is either muddled by the presence of extraneous portions of the image or not shown at all. Such systems only enable a user to either view or not view a particular layer, and to lock or unlock a particular layer or layers. Layers can either be turned on or off, or locked or unlocked, and can be manipulated with or without all of the other layers present. However, such systems do not manipulate the layers that are not to be edited to make the desired portion of the image that is to be edited more pronounced, and easily viewable so that, for instance, layers can be aligned using the portion that is not to be edited as a reference point.